


Narcissa's Starland

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Little Sisters, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Young Andromeda Black Tonks, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hugging her older sister with both arms, Narcissa looked up and shrieked, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is perfect! Now I can rule over my kingdom with it!"In which Andromeda presents Narcissa with a sceptre and five-year-old Narcissa rules her little make-believe kingdom with it.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Challenges [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Narcissa's Starland

The sceptre Andromeda had made for Narcissa was just perfect for her size. It was eighteen inches long with a shining ruby crown and was framed with gold moulding. When Andromeda presented it to Narcissa on her fifth birthday, the youngest Black sister was overjoyed beyond belief. She lost her composure and squealed at the top of her lungs before lunging at Andromeda's legs. Hugging her older sister with both arms, Narcissa looked up and shrieked, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is perfect! Now I can rule over my kingdom with it!"

"What kingdom? You mean your stuffed animals?" Bellatrix asked, rolling her eyes. She stood in the doorway, watching the scene with contempt.

"Shh! Don't call them stuffed animals," Narcissa whisper-yelled, pulling away from Andromeda and glaring at Bellatrix. "They're my loyal subjects, and I'm their queen."

"Well, your loyal subjects are in need of a new queen," Bellatrix taunted, leaning against the wall and crossing her ankles. "Maybe they'll make me their queen instead. I'm more powerful than you, and I'm sure they'll like me better."

Narcissa's lower lip jutted out as tears pooled in her eyes, and Andromeda knew Narcissa was about to burst into tears at Bellatrix's taunts. To distract her, Andromeda quickly picked up the sceptre and cleared her throat. "I now pronounce you the queen of... what's your kingdom's name?"

"Starland," Narcissa said, her tears disappearing in an instant. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked out of the room in a huff.

"Okay, I now pronounce you Narcissa Black, the queen of Starland. Arise, my queen!" Andromeda curtsied as she handed Narcissa the sceptre and stepped back.

Narcissa beamed and raised the sceptre overhead. She waved gracefully at the invisible crowd, her posture perfect. "Thank you, thank you, all! I would like to thank my sister Andy for making me the queen, and I promise I will take care of all my subjects. But first..."

She gestured to Andromeda, who understood what Narcissa wanted. The older Black sister hurried to the cupboard and pulled out a purple velvet cloak with mink trim. She hastened to get to Narcissa and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

Narcissa motioned to the little tiara on the table, and Andromeda quickly went to pick it up. Bringing it back to Narcissa, Andromeda placed it on her little head and said, "I give you all... the queen!"

Narcissa curtsied to the invisible crowd and raised her sceptre. "I shall give you all free food and as many chocolates as you want... but only if you tell me how much you love me."

Andromeda chuckled but said in a high-pitched voice, "My Queen, that dress compliments your beautiful eyes!"

"Thank you, my good sir," Narcissa said and waved the sceptre in Andromeda's direction. "Here, have some chocolate."

"Thank you, my queen. You're so kind," Andromeda said in the same high-pitched voice. "And that sceptre is beautiful! Whoever gave it to you must be very beautiful, too!"

Narcissa giggled and said, "You gave it to me, silly."

"Oh, I forgot," Andromeda said with a wink, which made Narcissa burst into peals of laughter.


End file.
